simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Sandwich
| image = File:Zombie Sandwich Menu.png | imagewidth = 180 | caption = Awards 325 MAG Points | Row 1 title = Content Update | Row 1 info = Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event Bart Royale 2018 Event | Row 2 title = Cost | Row 2 info = 100 | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 1 | Row 4 title = Premium Item? | Row 4 info = | Row 5 title = Limited Time? | Row 5 info = | Row 6 title = Size | Row 6 info = 2x2 | Row 7 title = Payout Increase | Row 7 info = None | Row 8 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact | Row 8 info = Vanity: +100 }} The is a limited-time premium decoration that was released on October 28, 2016 as part of the Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event. It the player with 325 MAG Points upon placement. It unlocks 60-minute animated jobs with premium payout for 34 characters. It returned on January 23, 2018 during the Bart Royale 2018 Event in the Doomsday Mystery Box Jobs Involved Homer * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Marge * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Bart * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Lisa * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Grampa * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Mr. Burns * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Cletus * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Comic Book Guy * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Professor Frink * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Hank Scorpio * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Kearney * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Mrs. Krabappel * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Krusty * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Rev. Lovejoy * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Luigi * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Martin * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Moe * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Ned * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Nelson * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Skinner * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Willie * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Bumblebee Man * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Dr. Hibbert * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Apu * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Hans Moleman * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Milhouse * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Otto * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Quimby * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Snake * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Squeaky Voice Teen * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Duffman * Sample the Zombie Sandwich - 60m Trivia * Can be placed on grass, dirt, pavement, boardwalk, or pier. * The zombie Springfielders pace around within proximity of the dumpster. Wherever the Zombie Sandwich is placed, the zombies will move towards it. * The is animated, but makes no sound. * The sandwich appears in Season 4, Episode 13: Selma's Choice. Homer takes home a 10-foot leftover sub from a company banquet and continues to eat it until it turns rancid, purple, and covered in fungi. * It's the only item not related to a Treehouse of Horror special. * The zombie characters are from the Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event. Gallery File: 2016-10-28-12-52-16-e1477659897432.png| Unlock screen File: Zombie_sandwich-screenshot.PNG| screenshot from Selma's Choice. File:homer-zombie.png| Zombie Homer File:marge-zombie.png|Zombie Marge File:bart-zombie.png|Zombie Bart File:lisa-zombie.png|Zombie Lisa File:grampa-zombie.png|Zombie Grampa File:apu-zombie.png|Zombie Apu File:bumblebee-man-zombie.png|Zombie Bumblebee Man File:cletus-zombie.png|Zombie Cletus File:comic-book-guy-zombie.png|Zombie Comic Book Guy File:dr-hibbert-zombie.png|Zombie Dr. Hibbert File:dr-nick-zombie.png|Zombie Dr. Nick File:duffman-zombie.png|Zombie Duffman File:hank-scorpio-zombie.png|Zombie Hank Scorpio File:hans-moleman-zombie.png|Zombie Hans Moleman File:kearney-zombie.png|Zombie Kearney File:kent-brockman-zombie.png|Zombie Kent Brockman File:krusty-zombie.png|Zombie Krusty File:luigi-zombie.png|Zombie Luigi File:martin-zombie.png|Zombie Martin File:milhouse-zombie.png|Zombie Milhouse File:moe-zombie.png|Zombie Moe File:mr-burns-zombie.png|Zombie Mr. Burns File:mrs-krabappel-zombie.png|Zombie Mrs. Krabappel File:ned-zombie.png|Zombie Ned File:nelson-zombie.png|Zombie Neslon File:otto-zombie.png|Zombie Otto File:professor-frink-zombie.png|Zombie Professor Frink File:quimby-zombie.png|Zombie Quimby File:rev-lovejoy-zombie.png|Zombie Rev. Lovejoy File:skinner-zombie.png|Zombie Skinner File:snake-zombie.png|Zombie Snake File:squeaky-voice-teen-zombie.png|Zombie Squeaky Voice Teen File:wiggum-zombie.png|Zombie Wiggum File:willie-zombie.png|Zombie Willie Category:Decorations Category:Animated Decorations Category:Premium Items Category:Premium Decorations Category:Man-made Decorations Category:Special Decorations Category:Level 1 Category:Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event Category:Limited Time Category:Bart Royale 2018 Event